Question: Umaima ate 5 slices of pie. Ashley ate 3 slices. If there were 2 slices remaining, what fraction of the pie was eaten?
Explanation: $\text{fraction of pie eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Since they ate 8 slices of pie with 2 slices remaining, they must have begun with 10 slices. They ate ${8}$ out of $10$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{8}{10}$ of the pie.